Ein neues Leben als Shitennou~~~~ Shonen Ai
by Amy-chan4
Summary: Kamui hat einen komischen Traum der ihm langsam zu seinem waren ich führt und zu seiner grossen Liebe ......


~~~~Ein neues Leben als Shitennou~~~~  
  
Shonen Ai  
  
  
  
In dieser Fan Fic geht es darum wie Zoisite zum Dark Kingdom (in der deutschen Version von Sailor Moon Königreich des Dunklen) kommt, ich hatte die Idee er und die anderen Shitennou (Generäle) könnten ja wie die Senshis (Kriegerinnen) auch als ganz normale Menschen wieder geboren worden sein und von Beryl (deutsch Perillia) und Köngin Metallia wieder erweckt worden sein, ich verwende in dieser FF Shitennou als Namen für die Generäle da es mir besser gefällt und außerdem dem Original entspricht, während ich die Namen im deutschen belassen habe damit es nicht ganz so ungewohnt klingt. Wie immer Sailor Moon die Shitennou und schon gar nicht Zoisite&Kunzite gehören mir (warum eigentlich nicht ;-; Gemeinheit) sondern Naoko Takeuchi- sama Toei, DIC EM-TV usw. und ich leihe sie mir für diese Fanficition nur aus. Kritik Lob oder ähnliches bitte an Amy-chan@gmx.de. Viel Spass noch beim Lesen ^^, ach ja wer Yaoi und Shonen-Ai (also die Lieben zwischen zwei Männern) nicht mag sollte hier lieber aufhören zu lesen. Ich widme diese Fic Zoisaito einer meiner liebsten Onlinefreunde die ich aus Fol (http://fol.de) kenne sorry,dass dein Päckchen noch nicht weg ist -.- aber meine Family hat mich diese Woche ziemlich beansprucht (  
  
Kamui Hanakawa war gerade mit starken Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht, als sich das Bild eines großen Mannes mit langen silbernen Haaren in seine Erinnerung drängte, das Bild stammt aus einem merkwürdigen Traum den er bis eben gehabt hatte, zuerst war da nur die Stimme einer Frau die, sie hatte ihn Zoisite genannt und ihm etwas von einem Mondreich erzählt gegen das er mit drei anderen Männern gekämpft hätte, außerdem hatte sie ihn darum gebeten ihr zu Helfen so wie er ihr es geschworen hätte, am Schluss des Traumes hatte er jenen Mann mit den silbernen langen Haaren gesehen, im war so ob dieser Mann einmal etwas besonderes für ihn gewesen wären, zum weiter denken kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick rief seine Mutter: "Kamui, komm runter sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur Schule!", Kamui seufzte immer diese verflixte Schule laut aber rief er seiner Mutter hinunter: Ich komme ja gleich!" Seine Mutter weckte ihn immer etwas früher aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass ihr Sohn immer etwas länger im Bad brauchte. Kamui stand wiederwillig auf es war ein kalter Dezember Tag in Tokyo, bald würden die Ferien beginnen aber noch musste er jeden Morgen früh aufstehen und ging in das angrenzende Bad, dort duschte er wie jeden Morgen und wusch sich sorgfältig die langen blonden lockigen Haare, er konnte stundenlang vor dem Spiegel stehen und seinen wunderschönen Körper begutachten, seine Klassenkameraden zogen in zwar sehr oft wegen seiner Eitelkeit auf aber ihn störte das nicht ihm geringsten, am Schluss seiner täglichen Schönheitsprozedur band er seine langen Haare noch mit einem grünen Haarband zu einem Zopf im Nacken.  
  
Asanuma, sein einziger Freund den Kamui schon seit dem Kindergarten kannte wartete wie gewöhnlich am üblichen Treffpunkt einer U-Bahnstation auf ihn, "Du hast es geschafft heute nur 5Minuten zu spät zu kommen wo es doch sonst immer 10Minuten sind wie hast das den gemacht? ",Kamui reagierte nicht auf die Sticheleien seines Freundes normalerweise war er sehr schnell von null auf hundert, aber seinem Sandkasten Freund Asanuma nahm nichts schnell übel, "Sorry, Asanuma, aber ich habe die U-Bahn verpasst!", "So, so die U- Bahn, ich glaube viel eher du konntest dich von deinem Spiegelbild nicht trennen!", Kamui konterte gekonnt zurück, "Na und ich bin eben auch ein schöner junger Mann!", "Für einen Mann bist du ganz schön eitel Kamui.", Kamui wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, aber da sah er etwas das ihn irritierte, er sah einen Mann der dem Mann aus seinem Traum wie ein Zwilling glich aber als er sich genau überzeugen wollte war der Mann schon in der Menge verschwunden, Asanuma, der bemerkte hatte das mit seinem Freund etwa nicht stimmte, gab ihm mit dem Ellenbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen bei dem der schmächtige junge Mann in die Knie ging, Kamui schaute seinen Freund verwundert an, "He, was soll das warum stößt du mich in die Rippen?", "Du bist einfach stehen geblieben und hast vor dich hingestarrt, ich wollte dich daran erinnern, dass wir in die Schule müssen!", bei der Erinnerung an die Schule verzog Kamui widerwillig sein Gesicht, aber er legte einen Schritt zu, "Kamui, was war eben mit dir los, wen oder was hast du da gerade so angestarrt?", Kamui hätte seinem Freund gerne von seinem Traum erzählt aber aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er es für besser es nicht zu tun, "Asanuma mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich war nur etwas abwesend sonst war nichts."  
  
"Kamui sie haben es wohl nicht nötig im Unterricht aufzupassen?, der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, "Doch Herr Suhara!", Kamui versuchte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Englischunterricht, er war zwar ein sehr guter Schüler aber zwischen ihm und Herrn Suhara hatte schon vom ersten Tag seitdem er bei ihm Unterricht hatte so etwas wie eine unterdrückte Feindschaft geherrscht. Kamui hatte Glück denn gerade in diesem Augenblick klingelte es zur großen Pause, er stand so schnell er konnte auf und ging zu seinem Freund Asanuma, zusammen gingen sie in die Schulcafeteria um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen, Kamui versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen um nicht mehr an den komischen Traum zu denken, nach der Pause hatten sie Sportunterricht bei Herrn Shigano, Kamui war ein sehr guter Sprinter und Weitspringer und ein sehr guter Fußballspieler aber Geräteturnen lag ihm nicht sehr, in den nächsten zwei Sportstunden wurde für das nächste Leichtathletikturnier geübt, das in zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte. Nach den zwei Stunden Sport war der Unterricht für heute beendet da ein Lehrer krank geworden war.  
  
Nachdem Mittagessen ging Kamui in sein Zimmer um etwas Musik zu hören aber konnte die Musik nicht richtig genießen, denn immer wieder kam ihm der Traum in den Sinn, also beschloss er zu Asanuma zu gehen um sich etwas abzulenken, die Villa von Asanumas Eltern lag ein Stück von der Villa seiner Eltern entfernt, als Kamui endlich bei Asanumas Zuhause angekommen war, öffnete ihm die Haushälterin, "Guten Tag Kamui kann ich dir helfen?", "Ja, ich möchte zu Asanuma.", "Das tut mir aber leid für dich Asanuma ist heute bei seinem Seminar, er möchte nämlich einmal die Familientradition fortsetzen und wie sein Vater Rechtsanwalt werden und dafür muss er auf eine gute Universität nach Nagasaki, um das zu schaffen braucht er sehr gute Noten deswegen lernt er sehr viel.", Kamui nickte nur stumm und verabschiedete sich dann, heute war nicht sein Tag erst dieser komische Traum der ihn einfach nicht mehr los lassen wollte, und nun wenn er seinen Freund brauchte war der nicht da, auf seinen Freund war er wenn er ehrlich war nicht böse sondern viel mehr auf sich selbst er hätte es wissen müssen das Asanuma nicht da war er hatte ihm doch von dem Seminar erzählt, wütend kickte er einen Stein vor sich hin, "Au, das hat weh getan kannst du nicht aufpassen?", hastig entschuldigte sich Kamui bei einem alten Mann den er angerempelt hatte ohne es zu wollen, der Alte rief ihm noch nach, "Die Jugend von heute ist halt auch nicht mehr was sie mal war!", aber zum Glück hörte Kamui dies schon gar nicht mehr sondern er lief ohne ein Ziel zu haben weiter und kam so in einem großen Park an den er bisher nicht gekannt hatte, der Park war wunderschön in den Bäumen saßen kleine Vögel und wunderschöne Rosen wuchsen um einen kleinen See herum, der See war wunderschön klar und Kamui konnte darin sein Spiegelbild bewundern, hier konnte er endlich abspannen und sein komischer Traum trat für den Augenblick aus seinem Bewusstsein, er genoss den Blick den er über den See hatte. Er bemerkte den Mann nicht der plötzlich neben ihm stand, der Mann hatte eine wunderschöne Rose in der Hand, "Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht?", Kamui schrak zusammen und sah auf, erst jetzt bemerkte er den Mann neben sich, im gleichen Augenblick erschrak er ein zweites Mal, der Mann war der Mann den er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, da war sich ganz sicher es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel, "Warum schaust du mich so an, sehe ich so anders aus wie wie anderen Menschen was ist mit mir los, dass du mich so anstarrst?", Kamui verbeugte sich höflich vor dem Mann und entschuldigte sich, "Nein das hat mit ihnen gar nichts zu tun, sie erinnern mich nur an jemanden aus meinem Traum deswegen hab ich so angestarrt.", Kamui wunderte sich über nicht mal seinem einzigen Freund hatte er etwas von diesem Traum erzählt aber diesem Fremden erzählte er davon und überhaupt was viel diesem Typ überhaupt ein ihn ohne Erlaubnis zu ihm du zu sagen. Der Fremde lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an, streichelte ihm über die Wange schenkte ihm die Rose drückte ihm einen beschriebenen Zettel in die Hand und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort fort, Kamui stand da wie ein Ölgötze unfähig nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen und starrte dem Fremden hinter her. Gedankenverloren sah er den Zettel an den ihm der Fremde gegeben hatte, "Komm bitte heute um 22:00 hier her und du wirst auf all deine Fragen eine Antwort bekommen!", auf all meine Fragen eine Antwort das hört sich interessant an vielleicht erfahre ich dann auch endlich was es mit diesem Traum auf sich hat.  
  
Die Zeit verging so langsam, dass er es fast nicht aushielt warum dauerte das nur so lang, er wollte endlich wissen was dieser Traum bedeutete er hielt diese Ungewissheit diese ständigen Fragen die sich wenn er nur an den Traum dachte aufdrängten und vor allem er wollte wissen wer der Fremde war.  
  
Endlich war es soweit so in der nächsten halben Stunde würde er alles erfahren, so schnell er konnte raste er zu dem Park zu dem See, natürlich war er viel zu früh da seine Ungeduldigkeit kannte keine Grenzen.  
  
Plötzlich erschrak er da hatte doch etwas geraschelt was war das nur gewesen, er verspannte sich, "Du brauchst doch nicht so erschrecken ich bin es doch!", Kamui erkannte darin die Stimme des Fremden, erwartungsvoll sah er den Fremden an dieser blickte ihn aus wunderschönen grauen an und musterten ihn unauffällig, "Du bist also die Wiedergeburt von Zoisite einem der mächtigsten Shitennou des Dark Kingdom!", Kamui sah in verständnislos an wer sollte er sein Zoisite und was um alles in der Welt war das Dark Kingdom, er sah aus wie ein lebendiges Fragezeichen, der Mann lachte, du kannst dich wohl an gar nichts mehr erinnern was fragte er ihn, Kamui schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Mann mit einem flehenden bitten Blick an, "Bitte sage mir doch wer dieser Zoisite war und es mit diesem Dark Kingdom auf sich hat!", der Mann schenkte ihm einen traurig Blick der bei Kamui einen Stich im Herzen auslöste, "Es war vor 1000 Jahren wir waren damals die Leibwache von Prinz Endymion", Kamui unterbrach ihn, "Wer war dieser Prinz Endymion?", "Wenn du mich ausreden lässt werde ich es dir erklären, Prinz Endymion war der Prinz der Erde, wir Jedite Neflite du Zoisite und ich Kunzite waren seine Leibwächter, aber eines Tages bei einem Ball verliebte sich unser Prinz in die Mondprinzessin Serenity verliebt, aber die Prinzessin wollte nur mit dem heiligen Silberkristall die Herrschaft über die Erde erringen, Königin Beryl gab uns neue Kraft die sie von Königin Metallia erhalten hatte um unserem Prinzen von der Macht des Mondreiches zu befreien aber wir schafften es nicht unseren Prinzen von der Macht zu befreien, er ging zum Mond um seine Geliebte zu beschützen und verriet uns so und die Erde, wir kämpften schließlich mit den Erdbewohnern, Königin Beryl und Königin Metallia gegen das Mondreich, als es gerade so aussah als ob wir gewinnen würden, setzte Königin Serenity die Mutter von Prinzessin Serenity und zugleich die Herrscherin über das Mondreich den Silberkristall ein, danach vielen wir in einen langen Schlaf und wurden als Menschen auf der Erde wieder geboren ohne uns an unser früheres Leben im Silvermillenium zu erinnern, aber auch Königin Beryl und Königin Metallia unsere großen Herrscherinnen sind wieder erwacht sie haben nach uns gesucht und uns wieder erweckt nur du hast noch gefehlt, aber nun haben wir dich Zoisite auch gefunden!", Kamui der nun seine wahr Identität kannte sah den Ältern an, "Aber wenn wir wieder da sind, dann sind doch die Anderen wahrscheinlich wieder da und unser Prinz auch vielleicht können wir es ja dieses Mal schaffen in wieder von der Macht des Mondreiches zu befreien!", "Die Anderen sind Sailor Venus die Anführerin der Senshi, Sailor Merkur das Gehirn der Sailortruppe, Sailor Mars die Herrscherin über das Feuer und Sailor Jupiter sowie Prinzessin Serenity, Königin Serenity ist mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht wieder auferstanden, da sie um uns zu besiegen den heiligen Silberkristall mit ihrer Lebensenergie gespeist hat und so für immer gestorben ist.", Zoisite der nun nicht mehr Kamui Hanakawa war das spürte er genau, sah den Mann von dem er ja jetzt seinen Namen nämlich Kunzite bewundernd und ehrfurchtsvoll an dieser schien eine Menge zu wissen.  
  
Kunzite öffnete mit einer Handbewegung ein Tor aus dunkler schwarzer Macht zuerst wusste Zoisite nicht so recht was das sollte aber als Kunzite eine Handbewegung machte kapierte er es er sollte durch das Tor gehen, erwartungsvoll schriet er durch das schwarze Tor, als erstes sah er nur Dunkelheit und einen langen Gang, Zoisite hatte zuerst etwas angst aber als er in Kunzites graue Augen sah bekam er Zuversicht und lief neben dem Älteren Shitennou her, beim laufen beobachtete er ihn unauffällig, er schien sehr selbstbewusst zu sein wie er da ohne jede Regung neben ihm herlief, Zoisite machte sich seine Gedanken was würde ihn hier erwarten und wer war diese Königin Beryl?  
  
In Beryls Thronsaal, "Da haben wir also unseren letzten Kämpfer für unsere große Sache!", Beryl musterte ihn was ihn ziemlich nervös machte aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen was ihm aber nicht sehr gut gelang. "Kunzite hat dir also schon alles erklärt?", Kunzite trat vor und machte eine ziemlich tiefe Verbeugung vor Königin Beryl, "Ich habe ihn wie ihr gewünscht habt ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt!", "Sehr gut Kunzite etwas anderes habe ich von dir nicht erwartet, du wirst dich um ihn kümmern und ihm alles zeigen, da ihr beide schon früher sehr gut zusammen gearbeitet habt halte ich das für die beste Lösung!", "Ja meine Königin es soll alles geschehen wie ihr es wünscht!", "Jetzt wo alles geklärt ist könnt ihr gehen!", Kunzite verbeugte sich nocheinmal vor Königin Beryl und Zoisite tat es ihm nach, normalerweise hätte sich Kunzite nun aus dem Thronsaal gebeamt aber aus Rücksicht auf Zoisite der seine Fähigkeiten noch nicht wieder hatte verließ er wie ein normaler Mensch zu Fuß Beryls Thronsaal, Zoisite folgte ihm.  
  
Nachdem sie eine ganz Weile durch die endlosen Gänge des Dark-Kingdom gelaufen waren blieb Kunzite vor einer Türe stehen, nestelte etwas in seiner Taschen herum und förderte schließlich eine silbrig glänzenden Gegenstand zu Tage den er feierlich Zoisite überreichte, dieser sah den Gegenstand an, "Zoisite hast du noch nie einen Schlüssel gesehen?", hastig nahm Zoisite den Schlüssel und schloss die Türe auf, vor ihm öffnete sich ein großer dunkler Raum, plötzlich wurde es in dem Raum hell, Zoisite sah Kunzite erstaunt an, "Zoisite dass gehört hier zu den elementaren Dingen, dass wirst du auch bald können und dann wird dich so etwas nicht mehr wundern.", Zoisite nickte geistesabwesend er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt sein neues Reich zu inspizieren, Kunzite ließ ihn gewähren er würde noch genug Zeit haben Zoisite alles hier zu erklären sollte er sich doch erst einmal in Ruhe an seine neue Umgebung gewöhnen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Zoisite auf, warum hatte seine Mutter ihn nicht geweckt er musste doch bestimmt gleich zur Schule gehen Asanuma würde bestimmt schon auf ihn warten, hastig stand er auf da er noch ziemlich verschlafen war übersah er das Knäuel von Klamotten und flog darüber, er war ziemlich überrascht hier sah es ja ganz anders aus, wo zum Teufel war er hier?, aber dann setzte seine Erinnerung wieder, er war ja seit gestern ein Shitennou von Königin Beryl, aber was seine Aufgabe als Shitennou war wusste er immer noch nicht, ein Klopfen unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, kurz darauf trat der Mann von gestern in sein Zimmer von dem er seitdem Gespräch bei Königin Beryl wusste, dass er Kunzite hieß. Kunzite konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen denn Zoisite saß immer noch auf dem Boden und schaute wie ein verwirrtes Kind zu ihm hoch, Zoisites Blick machte ihn etwas unruhig aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, langsam wurde der junge Mann mit dem blonden langen Pferdeschwanz unruhig er war es nicht gewohnt so gemustert zu werden und schon gar nicht wenn er gerade aufgestanden war und noch dazu nicht im Bad gewesen war. Kunzite zwang sich mit dem Grinsen aufzuhören, gegen seinen Willen reichte er Zoisite die Hand und half ihm beim aufstehen. "Danke!", war das Einzige was Zoisite rausbrachte er war immer noch verwirrt von allem, "Ich setze mich während du im Bad bist und wenn du fertig werde ich dir deine Aufgaben im Königreich des Dunklen erklären!" Zoisite beeilte sich im Bad er wollte endlich wissen was das alles sollte.  
  
Zoisite du bist immer noch verwirrt und weißt nicht was du hier sollst?", der junge Mann nickte, Kunzite legte seine Hand an der einen weißen Handschuh trug auf die Schulter des jüngeren, "Keine Angst so ist es mir am Anfang auch gegangen!", er lächelte Zoisite aufmunternd an, bei diesem Lächeln fühlte Zoisite wie ein angenehmes Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper durchzog, "Zoisite du bist für eine besondere Aufgabe wieder erweckt worden, den deine Aufgabe ist es den heiligen Silberkristall zu finden mit dem wir unsere große Herrscherin erwecken können." "Aber wie soll ich diesen heiligen Silberkristall finden ich weiß doch gar nicht wie er aussieht und wo er im Augenblick ist.", Zoisite sah den Älteren mit einem ziemlich verwirrten Blick an, Kunzite legte einen Finger auf Zoisites Mund, "Ganz ruhig beruhige ich kann verstehen dass dich, dass jetzt alles verwirrt aber wenn es an der Zeit ist wirst alles verstehen.", der Jüngere glaubte seinen Worten nur allzu gern.  
  
Nach diesem Gespräch gingen die Beiden in Kunzites persönlichen Trainingsraum damit wie Kunzite sagte sie niemand störte aber in Wahrheit wollte der Ranghöchste der Shitennou den Jüngeren nur für sich haben, zu sehen wie er sich bewegte auf seine geschmeidige Art und Weise. " Zoisite du hast zwar vieles vergessen, aber für den Anfang war es nicht schlecht!", Zoisite fühlte sich zwar wie durch die Mangel gedreht aber trotzdem freute er sich über Kunzites Lob was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte seinen Taschenspiegel zu zücken und sofort seine Haare die durch den Kampf aus der Form geraten waren wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, Kunzite konnte darüber nur schmunzeln Zoisite hatte sich nicht verändert, was Zoisite in Wut versetzte er hasste es wenn sich jemand über ihn lustig machte, sofort ging er auf Kunzite los er hatte vergessen wenn er da vor sich hatte, er war noch nicht ganz bei dem Älteren und schon lag er auf der Trainingsmatte ohne zu wissen wie er dahin gekommen war, "Ich rate dir lege dich niemals mit mir an den ich bin der Stärkere von uns beiden!" mit diesen Worten verließ Kunzite den Raum und hinterließ einen verwirrten Zoisite zurück dem tat seine Attacke inzwischen ziemlich leid aber er hatte sich einfach nicht beherrschen können als Kunzite da so gestanden war und sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. "hoffentlich ist er jetzt nicht wütend auf!", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, als er aus Kunzites Quartier ging begegnete ihm ein junger Mann mit langen rötlich braunen Haaren der die gleich Uniform wie er trug aber die Abzeichen der Uniform hatten eine andere Farbe als es bei ihm der Fall war.  
  
In seinem Quartier setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und versuchte über die Erlebnisse nachzudenken die in so kurzer Zeit sein Leben verändert hatten aber immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Kunzite ab warum war er auch so ausgerastet aber er hatte sich einfach nicht beherrschen können und Kunzite hätte ihn nicht so provozieren dürfen aber hatte er gleich so eine Attacke starten müssen so ging es immer hin und her in seinen Gedanken, und langsam wurde er unruhig, was wäre wenn Kunzite nun ärgerlich wäre noch schlimmer er wollte gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Zoisite verbrachte eine ziemlich unruhige Nacht Schlaf fand er erst ziemlich spät.  
  
"Na können wir auch schon wach sein?", eine Stimme drang zu ihm aber er wollte jetzt nicht geweckt werden sondern weiterschlafen also zog er sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf und beschloss sich von der Stimme nicht stören zu lassen sondern einfach weiterzuschlafen. "Irgh!", entsetzt sprang er auf den plötzlich wurde es ihn seinem Bett ziemlich nass (eine ziemlich effektive Art und Weise jemanden zu wecken *fg*), "Wer war das wer hat mir Wasser in mein Bett gekippt?", aber die Frage hätte er sich sparen können vor ihm stand Kunzite mit einem Eimer in der Hand, "Na haben wir es also doch noch geschafft aus den Federn zu kommen?", er grinste Zoisite anzüglich an, Zoisite war gerade wieder dabei die Nerven zu verlieren aber ein glücklicher Zufall in der Form von Berylls Rufs per Telepathie.  
  
Nun stand er wieder vor der Führerin des Dark Kingdoms neben Metallia und obwohl sie ihm eigentlich nicht gerade symphatisch erschien war er ihr dankbar es schien so als ob Kunzite ihm verziehen hätte und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun als bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
  
"Jetzt ist es Schluss mit der herumtrödele unsere große Herrscherin kann nur auferstehen wenn wir den heiligen Silberkristall finden...", "Sie meint wohl wir den sie selber macht keinen Finger rum sondern mäkelt ständig an uns herum!", Jedite tat es Neflite nach und antwortete ihm, "Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung sie sollte froh, dass sie uns hat wir machen schließlich die Drecksarbeit für sie!"  
  
"Neflite, Jedite ihr könnt gehen Zoisite und Kunzite ihr beiden bleibt hier mit euch habe ich noch etwas zu besprechen!", fieberhaft überlegte Zoisite was er in seiner kurzen Anwesenheit im Dark Kingdom falsch gemacht hatte, Kunzite könnte sich über ihn bei Königin Beryl beschwert haben aber das sah ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Kunzite genügte ihm, zu wissen dass dieser auch nicht wusste was Königin Beryl mit ihnen zu besprechen hatte.  
  
Königin Beryl die sowieso schon eine große Frau war richtete sich auf ihrem Thron noch etwas auf um größer zu erschienen sie wusste, dass diese Geste bei ihren Untergebenen Eindruck schindete, Zoisite musste schlucken er merkte wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen breit machte, Königin Beryl wandte sich an Kunzite, "Kunzite wie du weißt ist Zoisite erst vor kurzem wieder zu uns gestoßen du wirst in den nächsten Tagen "betreuen" und ihm alles zeigen auch wirst du ihn auf deine Suche nach dem heiligen Silberkristall mit nehmen!", Kunzite verneigte sich vor der Königin, "Ja Königin Beryl es wird so geschehen wie ihr es befohlen habt!", die beiden Shitennou verbeugten sich vor Königin Beryl und teleportierten aus dem Thronsaal direkt in Kunzites Quartier, "Langsam scheint du deine Fähigkeiten wieder zu erlangen!", wandte sich Kunzite an den erstaunten Zoisite, "Ja ich habe es geschafft ich habe mich hierher teleportiert es war viel einfach als ich zuerst angenommen habe." Kunzite lächelte Zoisite mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln an er konnte den Jungen gut verstehen es war noch nicht allzu lange her seitdem er seine Kräfte wieder bekommen hatte, er hatte sich zwar nicht so lautstark wie Zoisite gefreut der vor lauter Freude wie ein junger Hund in Kunzites Quartier herumrannte, das hätte nicht Kunzites Art entsprochen Kunzite war eher der ruhige Typ während Zoisite Freude aber auch Leid sehr deutlich nach außen zeigte.  
  
Kunzite lies Zoisite eine Weile gewähren aber dann erinnerte er ihn an Beryls Auftrag, es viel Zoisite nicht leicht sich jetzt nachdem er gerade so darüber freute, dass seine Fähigkeiten langsam wieder kamen auf den Auftrag von Beryl zu konzentrieren aber der Gedanke mit Kunzite zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen besserte seine Laune sofort um ein vielfaches.  
  
Sie arbeiteten verdreckt als Menschen verkleidet, heute sollten sie in Stuttgart nachdem heiligen Silberkristall, Kunzite konnte sofort spüren dass der heilige Silberkristall nicht in dieser Stadt befand, "Kunzite wie machst du das eigentlich?", fragte Zoisite Kunzite bewundernd, "Was mache ich wie?", "Naja wir sind hier gerade erst angekommen und du weißt schon mit Sicherheit, dass der heilige Silberkristall hier nicht ist!", "Ach das meinst du, ich habe inzwischen schon Übung damit nach dem Kristall zu suchen und außerdem habe ich heute Morgen ein paar meiner Youmas befohlen hier nach dem Kristall zu suchen leider ohne Erfolg." Zoisite sah Kunzite eine Weile an, "Aber wenn deine Youmas nichts gefunden haben warum suchen wir dann hier noch einmal danach?", mit dieser Frage brachte Zoisite ganz schön aus dem Konzept, aber irgendwann musste er es ihm sagen sonst würde er noch krank vor liebe und verlangen werden, aber warum war er der doch sonst keine Hemmungen kannte ihn Liebesdingen so schüchtern, er nahm schliesslich all seinen vorhandenen Mut zusammen, "Weil ich endlich mit dir allein sein wollte, aber das ist nur der Grund ich will der endlich sagen dass ich dich genauso liebe wie damals und dass du immer noch der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist du bist meine Luft ohne die ersticken würde mein Wasser ohne dass ich verdursten würde du bist mein Engel meine Hoffnung an die ich mich klammere wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohalm Zoisite du bist mir wichtiger als mein eigenes Leben!", Zoisite trat zu Kunzite und versiegelte dessen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss solange hatte er sich unbewusst danach gesehnt, erst als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander nur um sofort wieder aufeinander zu treffen, Zoisite schmiegte sich an Kunzite und dieser hielt ihn fest als so als ob er nie wieder los lassen wollte was Zoisite sich natürlich gern gefallen ließ, von diesem Augenblick bekam Zoisite auch all seine Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten wieder, bis jetzt hatte er sich immer wieder geschämt zu seiner Homosexualität zu stehen nichteinmal Asanuma hatte er etwas gesagt aber jetzt waren im all die Menschen die zu dem Paar hinsahen egal sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten hauptsache er und Kunzite waren glücklich, Kunzite merkte das Strahlen in Zoisites Gesicht, "An was denkst du gerade?", Zoisite streckte sich den er war doch ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Kunzite er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, Kunzite lächelte ihn ziemlich anzüglich an, die beiden teleportierten sich direkt in das Quartier von Kunzite wo sich ziemlich schnell ihrer Kleidung entledigten, welche nun in Fetzen auf dem Boden lag den vor lauter Leidenschaft war es ihnen egal Hauptsache sie konnten endlich den Körper des Anderen ohne störende dazwischen Kleidungstücke spüren, Zoisite genoss es Kunzite Küsse am ganzen Körper zu spüren, er erkundete Kunzites Körper mit seiner Hand und als er Kunzite mit dem Mund liebkoste fühlte er eine Erregung wie er sie noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte das Gefühl war einfach grossartig und überwältigend aber auch Kunzite ging es nicht besser Zoisites wunderschöner Körper machte ihn verrückt vor Leidenschaft, als sie müde voneinander abbliesen kuschelte sich Zoisite sofort an seinen Geliebten und genoss es dessen Wärme zu spüren. "Kunzite ich liebe dich auch!", flüsterte er noch so dass es nur Kunzite hören gleich darauf schlief er lächelnd in den Armen seines Geliebten Kunzites wie ein Baby ein.  
  
  
  
Ich halte die Fanfiction so wie sie jetzt ist für abgeschlossen wer aber doch eine Fortsetzung haben will kann mir ja eine Mail schreiben Amy- chan@gmx.de die Fic ist in einem absoluten Kreativtief entstanden was man ziemlich deutlich merkt, sorry aber werde mich bei meinen anderen Fan Fics wieder mehr anstrengen *versprochen* Der Schluss ist doch etwas heftiger geworden als ich es zuerst geplant hatte aber in meinen Augen ist es immer noch Shonen-Ai und kein Yaoi ^^; 


End file.
